The present disclosure relates to a spray cap for an aerosol can. More particularly, it relates to a spray cap which can have a spray head or actuator built into or removably installed on the cap.
Existing caps for aerosol cans typically serve to only cover or enclose the spray head of an aerosol can. That is, the actuator is part of the can itself and is not provided with the spray cap.
There is a need to be able to change the size of the paint spray that is released from a spray head of an aerosol can. Existing spray heads can generate a fan of paint spray of about six or seven inches. This size of spray works well for painting a door or a larger area such as a wall. However, if the user would like to spray paint a much smaller area, such as a rod, then the existing spray heads would generate a lot of wasted paint, as well as possibly result in paint contacting other areas not requiring paint. Thus, by providing an aerosol spray cap which has a separate or built-in actuator, a second or alternate actuator can be used with the spray can which provides a smaller or different spray fan from the actuator of the can itself.
Thus, there is also a need to provide a spray cap which provides a removably installed or built-in actuator which can be installed onto a variety of aerosol cans to incorporate an extra nozzle or actuator in addition to the actuator provided on the aerosol can itself. There is a need for a spray cap with an actuator which overcomes the above mentioned difficulty and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.